Treta de hj
SimlloweenO que seria pornografia implícita e pornografia explicita, preciso saber pois eu tenho uma denuncia a fazer. *10:47Mar99 wiki Denúncia de quê? *10:48PlayerMaaé que o BlackZetsu mandou a página do Jailson Mendes na desclicopédia aqui no chat hj cedo *10:48Simlloween De um usuário *Ou melhor de 2 *10:48Mar99 wiki Quem? *10:48SimlloweenObrigado PlayerMaa *10:49Mar99 wiki Pornografia explícita é mostrar duas pessoas na hora do secso Pornografia implícita é algo como "dryhumping" ou aquela cara do jailson *10:49SimlloweenMas eu ia falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje a madrugada no período de 00:00hs - 02:00hs *10:49Mar99 wiki *10:49MorgaineLeFay espera *eu tava aqui nesse horário *10:49Mar99 wiki Colega, meia-noite até as 2h o couro rola solto * *eu tbm tava *Que porno rolou? *Não me lembro de nada, na vdd *pq tenho memória ruim pra algumas coisas *10:50Simlloween Eu não estava aqui neste horário, mais segundo boatos, PDF e BlackZetsu estavam falando de assuntos implícitos no chat *10:51Mar99 wiki *10:51SimlloweenMinhas fontes são confiáveis mesmo não sendo em Prints *10:51Mar99 wiki Colega, durante a madrugada as rédeas ficam mais frouxas pq usuários inocentes não estão *usuários estes como você *10:52Gambit123123parece q eles estavam falando sobre algo tipo 18+, programas para maiores de idade, mas não lembro de nada grave *eu estava aqui tbm *10:52SimlloweenNão é possível que os dois fiquem impuni, o Black voltou a falar hoje a tarde sobre o mesmo assunto no qual ele disse que PENSAVA que não haveria consequências *10:52MorgaineLeFay ahhh, eu lembro disso. *Eles só citaram e falaram por códigos *eu pesquisei muito pra tentar entender a referência e não descobri o que era *10:53Simlloween Pois saiba que eu vou passar a frequentar a The SIms Wiki nas madrugadas de sábado e domingo *10:53Gambit123123Juvenal kkkk *10:53MorgaineLeFay e vai fazer o quê? *10:54Simlloween Eu irei ficar quieto, mais vou passar a ser dedo-duro, fique isto um aviso para aqueles que fazem estripulia nas madrugadas da The Sims WIki *10:54Pescador GomeFrymeus neonazismos com pdf *n dão ban *10:55MorgaineLeFay juvenal *10:55Pescador GomeFry *10:55MorgaineLeFay seje menos *10:55Mar99 wiki Uau *nossa *10:55Pescador GomeFry *10:55Mar99 wiki Isso é ser MUITO cuzão *Juvenal *Mas MUITO MESMO *nem hitler foi tão cuzão quanto tu quer ser *10:55Simlloween Mark *10:55Mar99 wiki Eu tô mandando a real *apenas *Séiro **Sério *Sempre foi assim, colega. É meio que uma regra social na internet inteira *que as coisas ficam mais "picantes", digamos assim, após às 00h *10:56MorgaineLeFay e outra coisa, vc n tem moral pra falar nada não *10:57SimlloweenSenhora Morgaine eu mudei *10:57Pescador GomeFrymas tipo *o PDF é ademir *e ele ja fica de madrugada * *10:57Liind:Dvoltei *oq ta acontecendo *10:58Simlloween Mas isso não pode acontecer, NÓS SOMOS UMA WIKI! WIKI = INFORMAÇÃO aqui não é lugar de falar de pornografia *10:58Gambit123123Juvenal eu entendo, mas eu não lembro de nada pornográfico na conversa deles *10:58Pescador GomeFryosh *e quem disse q falam de porno de madruga? *10:58SimlloweenGambit, tudo bem. EU irei ficar de olhos bem abertos *10:58MorgaineLeFay sim, quem disse que tem pornô? *10:58Mar99 wiki Que fique claro que nenhum link pornográfico foi compartilhado *10:58MorgaineLeFay Juvenal, deixe de ser irritante, ao menos uma vez na vida *10:58Liind:Dque exagero *10:58Mar99 wiki O senhor acalme este teu fogo *E o senhor pare de coisinha *10:58Pescador GomeFryeu, Gambit e PDF conversamos de jogos, filmes *10:58Mar99 wiki Está sendo BEM cuzão *10:58Liind:D"wiki = informações" sendo assim n poderiamos falar de nada aq *10:58Pescador GomeFrysistemas de governo * *10:59Mar99 wiki Pfvr *10:59Pescador GomeFrytortura com sal grosso *mas isso n * *10:59Mar99 wiki Exemplo disso é a TSW-en *10:59MorgaineLeFay VCS OQ *10:59Simlloween Morgaine, eu quero ajudar a Wiki, não quero ser irritante, eu só irei vigiar a madrugada *10:59Mar99 wiki o chat deles é mais morto que a própria morte *10:59MorgaineLeFay Você não sabe de nada, Juvenal. *10:59Mar99 wiki *juvenal *NÃO *SÉRIO *NÃO *10:59MorgaineLeFay Se formos restringir muito o que os usuários falam *10:59Mar99 wiki MESMO *10:59MorgaineLeFay eles vão embora *10:59Liind:Dajuda a wiki ficando quieto *10:59Pescador GomeFryPilar *10:59MorgaineLeFay é assim que acontece, sempre. *10:59Pescador GomeFryaq estou mais um dia *sobre o olhar sanguinario do vigia * *10:59Gambit123123mas os assuntos de madrugada não são nada demais *10:59Pescador GomeFry *10:59Mar99 wiki NÃO MESMO *10:59Pescador GomeFryQ LIXO KKKKK *AUEHAUEH * *10:59Mar99 wiki SEJE BEM MENAS *11:00MorgaineLeFay lixo mesmo *kkkkkkkk *11:00Simlloween Gambit, eu já participei de assuntos da madrugada *11:00Gambit123123dos q eu participei, nenhum foi assim *11:00MorgaineLeFay nos que eu estou, nunca é assim. *11:00Liind:Das madrugadas que nao estive ausente, o chat tava morto *11:00SimlloweenEu sei muito bem o que o povo fala de madrugada e uma vez me deixei levar e fui kickado 3 vezes consecutivas *11:00Liind:D *11:00Pescador GomeFrynunca foi assim mano *11:00MorgaineLeFay bom, a coisa é simples *11:00Pescador GomeFry.-. *11:01MorgaineLeFay se você está insatisfeito, se retire. *11:01Liind:Dvc foi kikado pq é troxa e n sabe falar coisa boa *11:01MorgaineLeFay A única pessoa que talvez sinta sua falta é a Rosa. *11:01Mar99 wiki A porta da rua é serventia da casa. *11:01Gambit123123credo Pilar *11:01Liind:De o alemao *e provavelmente a dora *11:01Simlloween Gente sinceramente *11:02Pescador GomeFryeu só odeio ficar aq na madruga com a diva *td oq eu falo *"GF, infantil, tenha um bom estudo pra falar do feminismo" *11:02Gambit123123GF *11:02Pescador GomeFry"mulheres sao oprimidas, deixe disso" *11:02Liind:Dla vem o textão *11:03Mar99 wiki Sinceramente digo eu, Juvenal Se fosse por você, a TSW seria o reino do puritanismo e do tédio *11:03SimlloweenOlha aqui seu Mar99 Wiki e Dona Pilar eu irei ficar de olhos bem abertos, bem abertos! E vou avisando, estou na cola do povo que fala besteira de madrugada, vou tirar print e vou denunciar aqueles não é apenas um simples assunto. *Gambit123123 foi para Estranhópolis. *Gambit123123 está em Belavista agora. *11:03SimlloweenMark, tem muito assunto pra conversa alem de falar besteira *Tipo eu *11:03Liind:Dninguem quer ser que nem vc *11:03Simlloween-qq *11:03MorgaineLeFay Tá, denuncia *11:03Mar99 wiki Ah, me poupe, Juvenal *11:03MorgaineLeFay mas denuncia pra Ana *pq eu e o Marcos *vamos fazer o que nós acharmos justo. *Como temos feito. *11:04SimlloweenEu sei, mais como dizem. Façam o que eu falo mais não faça o que eu faço. *11:04Mar99 wiki Se você editasse alguma coisa, a crítica seria avaliada. *11:04MorgaineLeFay Então assim, junte sua pastinha de print e vá lá na Ana. *11:04Gambit123123Juvenal, não se torne um ditador igual aqueles q existem na Wiki Naruto, falo por experiência própria *11:05Mar99 wiki Pois é *Tá virando um Caio da vida *11:05Simlloween Nossa *11:05Mar99 wiki Que qualquer coisinha tava com o dedo pronto pra kickar *11:05SimlloweenEu só quero dizer, que eu estava apenas testando. *11:05Gambit123123sim Mar *11:05Mar99 wiki Testando o quê? *11:05SimlloweenEu queria ver como iriam reagir a isto *11:05Mar99 wiki AHAM *11:05Gambit123123 *11:05Mar99 wiki TÁ *MM-HM. *11:05SimlloweenE agora eu consegui ver justamente o que eu queria *11:05MorgaineLeFay HM-HM. *11:05Pescador GomeFryBlz *11:05SimlloweenEU SABIA *11:05Pescador GomeFrymostra um print aew * *11:05Mar99 wiki TA BEM *11:05Liind:Djuvenal, sem zueira *vc é mt chato *11:05Mar99 wiki TA MUITO QUE BEM *11:06Gambit123123 *11:06Liind:Dvc é uma das causas de eu ficar ausente *11:06SimlloweenMark, sério isso? Mar99 wiki Se você editasse alguma coisa, a crítica seria avaliada. *Eu queria ler isso. *11:06Mar99 wiki Leu *Não leu? *11:06SimlloweenEra justamente isso que eu procurava *11:06Mar99 wiki Juvenal *pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado *cala a boca *em nome de jesus *cala a boca *nem tô falando como burocrata *11:07Pescador GomeFryprocurava oq? corrupção, vai la denunciar mensalão então *11:07Mar99 wiki mas como pessoa *11:07Gambit123123cale os dedos *11:07Liind:Dsabe, essa brincadeira podia ser considerada irritação *11:07Pescador GomeFryoxe *11:07MorgaineLeFay podia mesmo *imagina *to sonhando acordada aqui *11:07Simlloween Mark, a boca é minha viu e eu não estou falando estou digitando o que é bem diferente *11:07Gambit123123Plá *tem uma música *11:07Liind:DIrritação de outros usuários acarretará um banimento de 3 a 24 horas. O nível do medidor do chat cairá três níveis. *11:07SimlloweenNão podia não, isto não foi uma brincadeira *11:07Liind:Dimagina só *11:07Gambit123123com 'sonhando acordado' *11:07Mar99 wiki Tu me entendeste, não pague de espertinho *11:07Pescador GomeFryJuvenal, tu podia mudar de nome pra Chatoprakrlloween *11:07Liind:D3 horas com o chat livre do juvenal *11:08Pescador GomeFry-qqqqq *11:08Liind:Dou ate melhor *1 dia *11:08Simlloween Eu fiz isso pra saber justamente a atitude dos administradores dessa Wiki. *11:08MorgaineLeFay Usuário:Simlloween/Tabela de Infrações *11:08Pescador GomeFryJuvenal, entende um negocio *11:08MorgaineLeFay arrã *sabe quem era dado a testes? *O Avie *11:08Pescador GomeFry90% dos talaricos x9 morrem cedo *e 1% ta morrendo agr * *10* *caralho mano, eu preciso trocar meu teclado, botão td afundado *11:09Simlloween Agora todo mundo se voltou contra mim por que eu disse que eu ia vigiar a madrugada *11:09Liind:Dolha só *11:09Pescador GomeFry *11:09Liind:Do proximo é "-6 Níveis no Medidor" *11:09SimlloweenEra só isso que eu precisava saber *11:09Liind:Djuvenal *todos se voltaram contra vc *pq vc é chato *11:09SimlloweenE agora vou ser banido por que eu vou vigiar a madrugada era só isso que eu precisava saber *11:09Mar99 wiki Juvenal, vai nas várias wikis brasileiras com chat movimentado após a meia-noite e você acha que eles tão falando do quê? Pôneis e arco-íris? talvez na my little pony wiki *11:09Liind:Dvc é mt chato *11:09Mar99 wiki É muito pior *11:09Liind:Dsua presença é chata *11:10Pescador GomeFrySimlloween E agora vou ser banido por que eu vou vigiar a madrugada era só isso que eu precisava saber *eu imagino ele numa delegacia *11:10SimlloweenLin, para você está me humilhando *11:10Pescador GomeFrypegando uma maletinha *dizendo isso *e indo embora * *que nem aqueles filmes *11:10Liind:Djuvenal, eu to falando oq penso de vc *11:10Gambit123123Juvenal, tudo isso foi bem desnecessário *11:11SimlloweenLin, as vezes é melhor guardar os pensamentos pra si mesma, isso magoou-me *11:11Liind:Dporra n da pra conversar que nem um usuario normal, tem que ficar armando showzinho *11:11Pescador GomeFry"delegado o sujeito sequestrou o povo, n vai fazer nd?" "n vlw" "era só isso q eu precisava saber " *-qqqqqq * *11:11Liind:Djuvenal, quantas vezes voce ja me deixou brava e eu n falei nada, so fiquei ausente *11:11Gambit123123 *11:11Liind:Dalias, eu ja to brava *os unicos momentos que eu nao fico ausente no chat *11:11SimlloweenLin fica calma. *11:11Liind:Dtem alguem armando show *11:11Gambit123123Lin, quer uma garrafa? *11:11SimlloweenNão foi nenhum show *11:12Liind:Dcalma nada, sabe como é legal vir pro chat conversar e encontrar um cara armando showzinho? *11:12Pescador GomeFryMas tipo, Juvenal *se toca né *se isso tivesse na madruga *tinha gente banido *11:12SimlloweenLin por favor *11:12Pescador GomeFry(tipo eu) *mas o PDF *é adm *vai la no perfil dele *ta la *pra tu ler *"ADEMIR" *na vdd n ta escrito isso *11:12Liind:Dpor favor digo eu *alias *11:12Pescador GomeFrymas ta escrito la *11:12Liind:Dn vo flaar mais nada *falar* *11:13Pescador GomeFrytudo oq a gente conversa é sobre jogo *filme *vida nossa *11:13Simlloween Obrigado *11:13Mar99 wiki De nada *11:13Pescador GomeFryngm gosta de um cuzão fazendo big brother brasil no chat *11:13Mar99 wiki Disponha *sempre *11:13Pescador GomeFryvigiando todo mundo * *11:13SimlloweenPerdão a quem ficou irritado com a atitude que tomei a 10 minutos atrás, mais eu precisava saber daquilo *You are now away. *Boa noite a todos... AFK *11:14Pescador GomeFryprecisava é? agr vai fazer oq? virar um bubble blitz da vida *sair revolts falando mal da wiki *11:14Gambit123123boa noite... *11:14Pescador GomeFrypra geral... *enfim *boa noite *João PDF está em Belavista agora. *11:14Mar99 wiki PDF *11:14Pescador GomeFryOi, PDF *11:14João PDF Olá *11:14Liind:Doi, pdf